Hope and Love
by Shelly3
Summary: Mushra meets someone from his past that he had almost forgotten. Who is she and what will Yakumo think of her? Please R&R!
1. Chapter One

Author's note: Hey, it's me again! This is my first Shinzo fic, so there may be a few things wrong as I really don't know about it that much in detail, especially the names. But I tried! It's not a Yakumo/Mushra pairing, but I don't like using two characters that are already established. I can handle one much better. Anyway, enough with babbling! Enjoy!  
  
Hope and Love by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
  
"Man, I'm hungry!"  
  
"You're always hungry, Mushra," Sago replied as he rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you're just as bad as Kutal."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean by that?" the small Enterran demanded.  
  
"Same thing I did last time," he sighed.  
  
Yakumo smiled as she watched them. They had been going on like this ever since Kutal had left them, saying that he knew a place nearby where he could find something delicious for them to eat. He had gone off by himself as neither Mushra nor Sago had wanted to leave her by herself, unable to defend herself if anything or anyone came after her. They had had some close scrapes already, and she guessed that they had learned their lesson.  
  
She was amazed at how they had become such fast friends so quickly, but she knew it was because they were all helping her in her quest to find Shinzo that they had bonded so well. Sometimes she would lie awake at night and wonder if this place really did exist, because if it didn't then their journey would be in vain and they would risk their lives for nothing.  
  
No, not for nothing. They cared for her, regardless of what might become of their hopes to find what humans remained on Enterra, and she knew that she cared for them just as much. It didn't matter to her that the other Enterrans hated and feared humans. To her they all held the same potential within themselves for peace and love; she was just unsure of how to unlock that potential.  
  
Soon their attention was diverted by the rustling of brush near the trail they were on, and suddenly Kutal burst forth, shouting at the top of his lungs for them to run. Mushra leapt to his feet on his hoverboard, ready for a fight, but even his own eyes widened as he saw the giant bear that chased their feline friend.  
  
"Um, Kutal, I hope this isn't what you had in mind for us to eat," he said.  
  
"Of course not, you dolt!" he cried. "Now get your skinny rear in gear and run!"  
  
Yakumo and Sago had already heeded his advice and made tracks. Mushra, however, stood his ground and faced the bear with a cocky expression. "It's just a bear, Kutal," he smirked. "I'm sure I can handle him."  
  
"Not with those poison claws, you won't!"   
  
The bear roared and aimed a massive swipe at Mushra with his enormous paw, the claws missing him with an inch to spare, just enough to ruffle the hair covering his forehead. "Whoa!" Ducking out of the way, he wisely changed his plan to consider saving his skin as he took pursuit after his friends. "Hey, guys! Wait up!"  
  
They seemed to run forever as the bear continued after them, roaring and snarling all the way, before they saw a dead end approaching in the form of a drop-off down towards a sprawling valley. Yakumo came to a screeching halt first, but her relief was short-lived as the others barreled into her, one at a time, until they slid down the slope, crying at the top of their lungs as they bounced and rolled their way down to the bottom. They moaned and groaned as they rose shakily to their feet, Yakumo the only one unharmed as Hakuba had quickly regained control of his descent.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked them.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine," Mushra replied as he removed bits of leaves and twigs from his hair and armor, leveling a glare at Kutal. "What I'd like to know is what was so darn tasty that you would risk the anger of that type of bear?"  
  
Kutal grinned sheepishly. "They always have the best honey," he replied.  
  
Sago buried his face in his hand. "I don't believe it," he groaned. "I thought you would've learned your lesson with the honey-beings."  
  
"I can't help it I like it," the cat pouted.  
  
"Yeah, well, thanks to you, we're lost," he returned.  
  
No one had noticed that Mushra was staring around at his surroundings with a strange sort of smile on his face, one that was sad yet full of bittersweet memories. He remembered this place and knew that not far away lie a village that might offer them food and shelter for the night. What he wouldn't give for a comfortable bed and a hot meal.  
  
"We're not lost," he finally spoke up. "I know exactly where we are."  
  
All eyes turned to him. "You do?" Yakumo questioned.   
  
"Yeah! Further down into this valley, there's a village where we might find food and a place to sleep tonight," he answered, his blue eyes alight with anticipation. "Come on, let's go!" he cried as he started forth deeper into the trees.  
  
"Mushra!" Sago shouted after him, but the young Enterran ignored him, leaving them no choice but to follow him. Apparently he was seized with some sort of excitement as he was so far in front of them they could barely see him, but they managed to stay on track and soon they saw a break in the trees ahead that opened up into a large clearing.  
  
What they saw made their jaws drop in disbelief, Mushra's especially as his expression was mixed with fear and sorrow. "I don't believe it," he whispered. "No! It can't be!"  
  
There was once a village here, but it had been destroyed, and recently as the faintest wisps of smoke still permeated the ruins. The buildings had been torn down and burned to a blackened crisp, and the only life left were the few dogs that roamed around, whimpering from hunger and backing away fearfully from their presence.  
  
Mushra couldn't believe that something so horrible could have happened to such a peaceful place, a place that once long ago had showed him mercy when he was badly injured from a battle. They took him in and nursed him back to health after seeing him practically on death's door, and with their care he had made a full recovery. They were the first to have shown him kindness...and love. And after he had left them, he had forgotten what that had been like until he had looked into Yakumo's eyes after she had risked her life to save his, and now more than ever he was determined to protect her at all costs...because it seemed that another's life had been taken away from him, one that had belonged to someone who had most helped him heal his heart and soul.  
  
He felt a wetness crawling down his cheeks, and he was startled to realize that he was crying. Never before had he cried, except for the day when he had left this village, and he had always thought that one day he might return and see everyone again, especially her. He had never thought he would return and see it burned to the ground, a blackened, burning mess that would take forever to search through for survivors.  
  
But he had to. He had to find her, if only to know that she was dead.  
  
He rushed forth towards the debris with a cry of despair, the others shouting his name as they had wondered what had come over him, choosing to follow anyway on foot to help him, even Yakumo as she had seen the despairing light in his eyes, he who had always been so strong and faithful to her when everyone else laughed at him for staying with her. And for that she would never leave him when he needed her.  
  
  
  
Mushra collapsed back onto his knees, indistinguishable against the black soot as he was covered with it from head to toe except for his face, and when he wiped the back of his hand against his forehead he left a black streak behind that dripped with sweat. After hours of searching, he still had not found anything that might tell him she was dead, although her Encard might well have been taken or worse....  
  
He didn't want to think anymore. He wouldn't accept the fact that she was dead, not after all she had done for him.  
  
Feeling a renewed determination come over him, he started back digging through the debris, hoping for a sign, any sign that she might be alive. But then he stilled as he heard something crack nearby telling him that something or someone was out there, and he took out his weapon just in time to block the strike of a sword that had been meant for his head. He pushed his attacker back, who crouched down in readiness for another attack, and he wondered who it was but was unable to tell as the figure was cloaked all in black, being the only thing uncovered was their eyes, a deep amethyst that he was sure he had seen before.  
  
His heart leapt with hope within his chest, but before he could say anything they attacked again with an overhead strike that he ducked under, bringing the end of his weapon up into his attackers midsection. He heard what sounded like a female voice grunting as the breath was knocked from her lungs. She sunk to her hands and knees as she gasped for breath and he stood victorious over her as everyone else came rushing over to see what was happening.  
  
"That's what you get for tangling with me," he boasted.  
  
He couldn't see her eyes widen in surprise, nor could he hear her breathe his name.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "And why did you attack me?"  
  
She moved so that she sat down on the debris and reached up to remove the hood covering her head, revealing a face fair, streaked with blood, and just as black as his was from soot and tears, her eyes red and bloodshot and filled with sorrow and pain. Her long hair, once a beautiful silver-white that shimmered iridescently with all the colors of the rainbow, was now colored a lifeless, dull gray. "Hello, Mushra," she whispered, gazing up into his eyes.  
  
He inhaled sharply as his eyes widened in disbelief. "Sasuna," he breathed, wondering if he was dreaming or was it really her sitting there in front of him?  
  
****************  
  
Hope you all liked it! Thanks for reading!  



	2. Chapter Two

Author's note: Thanks for reviewing, Sunnie and Neo! I'm glad you're enjoying this!   
  
Hope and Love by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
  
Sasuna sat there, all her emotion drained out of her which left her with nothing to be happy about although it was good to see her old friend again. She only wished it could've been under better circumstances.  
  
Slowly she rose to her feet, a stray breeze fanning her hair out behind her as she looked around her with dead eyes. She couldn't cry; she had not the tears to shed anymore as they had all dried from her eyes and left her empty inside. Everyone and everything she had ever known had been destroyed by the unexpected attack, and it was by sheer luck that she had been out hunting for food and had been spared the destruction. But now she cursed the winds of fate that would spare her life when all else she had loved had been destroyed and had left her with nothing.  
  
Mushra watched her silently, grieving for her loss as he knew she could not for he had come to her all those years ago in the same condition. She had brought him back from the depths of his hatred and sorrow, and now he knew that it was his turn to do the same for her if she would let him. "'Suna," he said, using her nickname he had given her. "What happened here?"  
  
She sighed as she brought her eyes back to his. "I know little of what happened," she replied in a flat voice hoarse from the many hours she had spent crying over the deaths of her family and friends. "I left to go hunting for food and was gone for some time. When I returned, most of the attackers had already left, but a few were left behind and I fought with them until they were destroyed."  
  
He fought down on the familiar anger that threatened to consume him at the thought of so many lives destroyed for no reason. It was times like these that made Yakumo's goal of peace seem so hopeless and unreachable, and he wanted nothing more than to destroy all those who had took away the soul of his beloved friend. But he knew that it would do no good to follow his gut instincts as it would never bring back the Sasuna he had once loved, nor would Yakumo approve of it. Glancing over at the human woman, he saw the silent plea in her eyes and calmed down to ease her mind.  
  
"Do you know who it was that did this?" Sago asked.  
  
Sasuna shook her head. "No, I don't. But I will find them. And I will not rest until every one of them are destroyed."  
  
Yakumo, deeply sorrowed by what had happened, stepped towards her. "I am sorry for your loss for I know what it is you're going through. I am all that is left of humankind, except for those I might find in a place called Shinzo. I also grieve for their loss, but there are no answers to be found in violence, only more pain."  
  
Sasuna stared at the human woman in disbelief. "You expect me to just let them go after what they have done? My whole entire village was wiped out, and for no reason except that they could do it! If I let them live, then the same thing could happen to another village or town, leaving even more homeless and alone. No, I do not intend to just let this matter lie!"  
  
Mushra quickly interposed himself in front of Yakumo. "That's not what she's suggesting at all!" he hurriedly assured her. "We're keeping their Encards in case we need them. That way they're not totally destroyed, but neither are they causing any more harm to others."  
  
"Mushra, you have gone soft," she commented wryly. "There was a time when you would've gladly fought someone to the death and thought nothing of it."  
  
"I know," he replied. "But that was before I met Yakumo. She's changed me somehow, and Kutal and Sago as well. We're helping her find Shinzo, and there she might find what's left of the human race."  
  
Sasuna looked Yakumo over with a critical eye, amazed that this fragile human could have tamed one of the fiercest warriors she had ever known...and at one time loved. And she suddenly hated her for doing that to him. If Mushra was still the same person she had known before, then she could've had a formidable partner that could've helped her avenge the deaths of the villagers.  
  
"Then I wish you all the best of luck," she said as she turned away from him and started walking away, seeing no need for them to even speak to each other anymore.  
  
He watched her walk away, wondering if he should go after her and beg her to join them, although he knew that she and Yakumo would not get along well. But he couldn't just stand there and let her go so easily, and he ran past her to stop in front of her. "Wait, 'Suna, please...don't go."  
  
Sago and Kutal glanced at each other with shocked expressions. Neither of them had ever known Mushra to beg for anything, and this was a first for them to see. Yakumo was thinking the same thing, and tears welled in her eyes as she suddenly realized what Sasuna meant to him.  
  
Sasuna gazed down at him in surprise, his whispered words breaking through her grief and touching something deep within her that she had long buried away within her. "Mushra," she breathed then looked up just in time to dodge a spear thrown her way. Mushra turned and faced their attackers just as Sago and Kutal joined them to see a small force of what appeared to be Enterrans that favored flies, their heads like flies but their bodies humanoid in shape.  
  
Mushra twirled his staff in his hands. "You guys lookin' for a fight? Well, you've come to the right place then. Let's go!"  
  
Sasuna readied herself for battle as she removed the rest of her black clothing to reveal an ice blue colored body suit with sheaths of ice covering her lower arms and legs as well as her torso. Even her blade had become frosty, and when she breathed little wisps of vapor could be seen escaping from between her lips as her power was that of winter, and as a result her blood often ran cold throughout her veins. And it was no surprise that Mushra had been the only one so far to break through her cold exterior since he commanded the power of fire, and next to that ice stood no chance of survival.  
  
They all rushed their attackers, dealing with them easy enough as they were weak fighters, and many of them died from freezing at the bite of her blade. But then a larger opponent appeared to take them on in the form of a giant lizard man, by far the most common enemy to be found on Enterra and the toughest to defeat. Sago and Kutal's attacks seemed to have no effect on him as did Mushra's, who eventually went into hyper mode to see if that did any good. Sasuna held back to see if he still had his fearless fighting ability, and he was still more than capable although his flame attacks only made the lizard stronger, and as a result he took a few hits.   
  
Sasuna became irritated at Yakumo as she constantly cried Mushra's name every time he took a beating, and she held herself back from freezing her mouth shut as she knew Mushra would never forgive her, but she enjoyed a smile at the thought at least.  
  
Finally she stepped in the fight, and Mushra protested as he didn't want her to take all the fun from him. Now this was the Mushra she remembered!   
  
"Mushra, your attacks are only making him stronger," she reasoned. "Lizards thrive on heat as their blood is cold and it helps them move faster and see better. Now on the other hand, if you cool them down a little..." Rubbing her hands together for a moment, she held out her hand and blew gently on it, sending a shower of sparkling dust towards the lizard which began to slow his movements down as the air around him grew colder. Then she snapped her fingers and the dust suddenly covered him in a fine coating of frost which stopped him altogether. Smiling wickedly, she hurled her sword at him and when it struck him he burst into a thousand tiny pieces of ice.  
  
After retrieving her sword, she stepped up to Mushra and touched her finger to his armor-covered chest. To others, it was dangerous to be on the receiving end of one of her caresses as it had the ability to freeze them instantly. But not Mushra as he had fire running through his veins, and even she felt the heat emanating from him that reached out to engulf her as well and caused a different heat to burn within her. "Now you know why I can't come with you, Mushra," she purred. "I don't think your Yakumo would approve of my methods as there's no turning back from my attacks." Then she touched his face as she brought her lips close to his, just enough for him to feel her frosty breath. "Although I would come along if you would wish it, my brave warrior," she whispered.  
  
He didn't know how much longer he could control himself as he was in danger of losing total control, and she wasn't helping matters any by doing what she was doing. He burned inside for her like he did for nothing else, something he knew was dangerous as he liked to be in total control of himself at all times. But when she was around it was a different matter. "I would like you to come with us, Sasuna," he replied. "But the choice is ultimately yours, whether you want to or not."  
  
She pulled back, amused that he had remained in control of himself although she had felt him wavering. It had been a game for her after they had realized they had feelings for one another, to see how much he could take, but it had ultimately driven him away from her as he didn't want to complicate things any further between them. "I see you still wish to keep your distance from me. Perhaps you prefer your little human girl instead, so I will leave you to her. Perhaps our paths will cross again," she said as she turned and walked away.  
  
He watched with an aching heart as she disappeared into the forest, wanting to go after her and bring her back but knowing it was for the best that they stay separated. He had never felt what Yakumo called love before, and he wasn't sure he wanted to if it made him feel so torn inside, which is why he had let her go. But if it was for the best, then why did it hurt so much?  
  
******************  
  
Poor Mushra! She's left him, but it won't be for good. There's a chance she might have something else up her sleeve. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	3. Chapter Three

Author's note: Hi, everyone! Hope you all are enjoying this! Here's the next chapter!  
  
Hope and Love by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
  
During the rest of their travels that day, Mushra was definitely not himself. Even when Kutal fixed them a dinner fit for a king, he refused to eat anything, and he was usually the first one in line. Instead he sat alone away from the fire with his back turned to them so they wouldn't see the sorrow that lined his face.  
  
Yakumo saw this and walked over to sit beside him with a plate of food in her hands. "Mushra, please eat something. It hurts me to see you like this."  
  
He had his legs drawn up to his chest and his arms draped across his knees which he had his chin propped up on. "I don't see why it should hurt you," he replied. "I'm the one who's hurting."  
  
She smiled gently. "I know. I saw how much it hurt for you to let her go. But things happen for a reason, and maybe it was best that she didn't come with us."  
  
"But I didn't want her to go!" he cried, picking up a rock and throwing it into the woods. "I wanted her to come with us!"  
  
"Then why didn't you go after her?" she asked, unperturbed by his outburst.   
  
He sighed dejectedly and lowered his head even more. "I didn't want her to cause problems for you. She and I were a lot alike, but in other ways different."  
  
"How so?" she questioned.  
  
"Well, when we're both in our hyper forms, we both liked to fight like we did earlier today. But in our normal forms, she's a lot more generous and understanding of others, which worked to my benefit when we first met."  
  
"Why don't you tell me of how you both met, Mushra? I would really like to hear it," she added.  
  
He sighed again as he could never refuse her anything when she turned those big blue eyes on him. "Oh, all right," he gave in.  
  
"I don't really remember what I had been fighting about, but I do remember that I was outnumbered and I got pretty beat up because of it. The Enterrans I had fought were tough and took a lot out of me, and it was all I could do to walk towards a village I had seen through the trees. That village was the same one we just left.  
  
"But I never quite made it as I collapsed to the ground and passed out. When I awoke, I was in a bed in a strange room. I was alone and very weak. It was all I could do to raise my head up.  
  
"Then I saw her walk into the room, and she looked different than she did today. What you saw was her hyper form. She was about the same size as me with the same color hair as she had today. She gave me some water and food, which was mostly broth as I was too weak to eat. As my health improved, I became a little more difficult as I didn't like being kept cooped up inside, but she ignored my protests and just smiled. It was her smile that weakened my heart as it lit up her whole face, and she always seemed to be happy.  
  
"At least I thought she was. When I was strong enough to walk, I heard her one night crying by herself. I hated hearing her cry, and I wanted to do something to help her, but I didn't know what to do. Apparently I made some kind of noise as she saw me and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong, but I had already seen enough to know better.   
  
"I confronted her about it, and she finally told me that she had lost her parents on that particular night years ago, and every year it was the same. She would come up here and cry all alone, with no one to hear her until I came. She was touched that I had cared enough to stay, and we ended up talking all night about ourselves.  
  
"We were like little kids then, always playing pranks on one another and getting into fights. The village began to feel like home to me and I stayed there for as long as they would have me. Then it was attacked by bandits, and I helped defeat them along with Sasuna. It was then we first saw each other in our hyper forms. I had no idea that she was capable of transforming, and neither did she judging from the look on her face."  
  
"You must've been spellbound," Yakumo said when he had become quiet and adopted a dreamy smile on his face. "She's quite beautiful."  
  
Mushra came back to himself with a bit of a blush coloring his cheeks. "I was. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and we stood there for a while staring at each other before she walked over to me and took off my helmet. I guess she was confused and wanted to see if it was really me under there.  
  
"For some reason things changed between us after that. We started acting careful around each other, like she was nervous or something. I was confused as to why she was doing that, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself and ask her what was wrong."  
  
"She saw you as someone more than just a friend," Yakumo supplied.  
  
He glanced at her then turned his gaze back to the trees. "Yeah, I guess that explains it. I was feeling the same way about her, especially after I saw her going through some type of training exercises and I decided to join her. We fought together for a while, both of us eventually going into our hyper forms to make the fight more interesting, only we were without our armor since it wasn't a serious fight. We got tangled with each other and ended up down on the ground...and that's when we kissed."  
  
"Oh, how romantic!" she cried.  
  
He looked at her sideways. "Whatever you say. Things almost got out of control, and that's when I lost control of myself. All of a sudden I didn't know what to do or say, and I walked away from her. All my life I had been in control of my emotions, and in one instant I lost it.   
  
"It happened one more time after that, and by then I was so confused I didn't know what to think. So I left the village altogether and never came back."  
  
"You left her?" she asked, surprised. "Mushra, what was so wrong with it that you felt you had to leave?"  
  
"Like I said, I don't like not being in control of my emotions. Take today for example. Seeing her again made me weak in the knees and reduced me into feeling like a little kid again. I wanted to be with her because she was the only one to ever show me kindness before you came, and I enjoy being around her. But I know that you and she would never get along, especially after what has happened as it seems she has become bitter towards life." He sighed heavily. "Why does love have to be so difficult?"  
  
"Mushra, I can't believe you actually admitted you love her!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Did I say that?" he asked as he grinned and folded his hands behind his head. "No way! You must be hearing things!"  
  
"I heard you," she fired back. "You do love her! And I'm sure she loves you. Oh, I'm so happy for you both!" she cried. "We've got to find her and bring you two back together!"  
  
"Yakumo, wait!" he cried as he watched her run back to the others. "Oh, brother," he groaned as he buried his face in his hand. "What have I gotten myself into?"  
  
*****************  
  
Oh, boy, I get the feeling he's going to get teased badly over this once Yakumo tells Sago and Kutal. Next chapter, we'll see more into Sasuna's thoughts of Mushra. Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	4. Chapter Four

Author's note: Thanks to all who reviewed! Sunnie, James, and a nameless one! And, of course, Dracou! Thanks so much! I'm glad you like Shinzo, too! And I wouldn't want to make Thomas sad! Or you neither! ^_~  
  
Thomas: I'm already sad from the treatment I'm getting in your fic!  
  
Shelly: Thomas, I thought we already discussed this. Now go away, you're in the wrong section.  
  
Mushra: *bashes Thomas over the head* Yeah! Scram, pretty boy!  
  
Thomas: Pretty boy! You wait until I get in my Dibison, you little shrimp!  
  
Shelly: Guys, hold ON a minute would ya! No one's fighting anybody! Or else I'll have to get in my Shadow Fox and whip both your @$$es!  
  
Thomas and Mushra: ....  
  
Shelly: That's better. Enjoy the fic!   
  
Hope and Love by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FOUR  
  
  
Unknown to Mushra, Sasuna actually wasn't very far away. She was out there amongst the trees, watching him and the human woman called Yakumo with narrowed eyes as they talked quietly with one another, speaking of her no doubt. Mushra's eyes seemed far away as he talked, and she couldn't help but feel the same as she still cared for him very much, despite the fact that he had left her for no reason.  
  
She knew that Mushra had been the type that couldn't be bound, especially by an emotion as strange to him as love. But was it love that he felt for her or was it just attraction between them?  
  
Either way, it didn't matter anymore. Seeing them together, it was apparent that Yakumo had done what she could not. She had found a way to tame the fire that raged within the Enterran warrior, one of the many things about him she had fallen in love with.  
  
Mushra. Even thinking of his name made her long to reveal herself to him and tell him that everything would be fine between them. That she would travel with him wherever they went so long as she was with him and would even bear the company of the frail human woman. No matter that she had changed him, she knew the fire still burned within him and maybe with her help she could bring it back again to what it once was.  
  
No. With Yakumo there, her efforts would always prove futile as Mushra was loyal to her, maybe even loved her, and the thought filled her heart with jealousy and hatred towards the human. She had to get him away from Yakumo at all costs if she was to regain her beloved Mushra.  
  
After deciding on a course of action, she started forth towards the camp, but was stopped as a hand grabbed her arm. Looking back, she saw a reptilian Enterran standing there. She turned to face him with a sneer. "Kharga, what are you doing here?"  
  
His forked tongue snaked out to caress his lips. "I came to see what answer you had to my master's offer now," he hissed.  
  
Her eyes hardened as the air became cold around them. "I should kill you right now for what he did to my village," she replied.   
  
He smiled at her, unafraid of the threat she posed to him. "He gave you an offer to capture the human girl, an offer you refused. And for that he taught you a lesson. No one refuses Kazan without suffering his wrath."  
  
She returned his smile, one without mirth. "As it so happens, I have changed my mind. But not because of your master's exercise of his power. He knows I am more powerful than he is and that's why he seeks to enlist my aid. To keep a better eye on me."  
  
Kharga directed his gaze beyond her to the camp, his tongue tasting the air around him. "I see," he hissed. "You have been reunited with Mushra, a mighty Enterran warrior at one time that has fallen under the human's spell. With her out of your way, you could have the Mushra you remember back at your side."  
  
Her eyes flared with a cold inner fire. "My thoughts exactly, Kharga," she replied. "You may return to Kazan and tell him of my decision. Or better yet, how about I tell him myself when next I see him?" she added with a sly smile.  
  
"What?" the reptile returned, clearly confused at her change of decision.  
  
Unsheathing her dagger, she leapt forward with a swipe at him, but he dodged it and jumped back a ways, uncoiling from his side a rope which he ensnared her with. The rope snaked around her arms and torso, binding her arms to her sides.   
  
"You stupid reptilian," she sneered. "You know that ropes are of no use to you," she added as she exerted her freezing ability and started to freeze it so that it would be brittle enough to break.  
  
He merely laughed in reply. "Yes, if it was the normal kind," he replied, yanking back on his end and causing the rope to burst into flame. The flames quickly raced up its length and encircled her, causing her to cry out in pain as the heat licked at her skin.  
  
"You'll pay for this, Kharga--Ahhh!" she screamed as the flames scored on her, and not even her icy power could help her as she fell to the ground.  
  
  
  
At the camp, Mushra leapt to his feet as he had heard the screams and knew who they belonged to. "Sasuna!" he cried as he ran into the forest, following the direction of her cries. When he finally found her, his rage consumed him to see her on the ground with a burning rope encircling her and he quickly went into hyper mode to slice the rope, relieved to see that the flames dissipated once cut.  
  
He faced the reptile that still held the remaining end piece and charged him, burying the blade of his staff deep within him and slicing upwards in a move he had done before, only this time it wouldn't end nearly so bad as he picked up the reptile's encard. Then he rushed over to Sasuna to see how she was, his heart aching to see her curled on her side and obviously in pain as tears escaped from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"'Suna," he whispered as he turned her on her back, and she cried out as the movement caused the ropes to dig in further. "'Suna, please, are you all right?" he asked. "I'm going to cut these ropes off of you so hold still."  
  
"I don't think I could move, Mushra, if I wanted to," she managed out between gritted teeth.  
  
A ghost of a smile appeared before he cut the ropes gently so as not to hurt her, and as they fell away from her they left behind angry red burns on her arms and midsection, burns that he knew would leave scars. "'Suna," he breathed as he gathered her to him and held her carefully.   
  
She welcomed the support of his strong arms, trembling from the intense pain of her wounds which was made much worse from the fact that she controlled ice. The only thing that kept her from screaming from it was her anger that had settled into a cold lump deep within her soul. How dare they hurt her. They were weaklings, all of them were, when compared to her, and she would make them pay.  
  
But for now she merely enjoyed being held close against his body, his hair brushing her cheek, and she looked up at him as she reached up to remove his helmet that kept her from seeing him as she remembered him. It was to her good fortune that he looked even better now than in her memories with his handsome face and blue eyes framed by his unusual color of hair; it wasn't pink nor coral, but a color in between that she was fascinated by. "Mushra," she whispered as she entwined her fingers into his hair to feel the silky strands brush across her hand.  
  
The warrior surpressed a tortured groan as it was happening again. When he had been talking with Yakumo, this was what he had wanted more than anything. But now that she was here in his arms with her mouth so close to his he could feel her breath against his cheek, why was he fighting his feelings for her? Why was it when they were apart he missed her so much and needed her so badly, but when they were together all he wanted to do was run?  
  
Was he that afraid to give in to his emotions? To let everything go and let their love take its course?  
  
He brushed his thumb across her soft cheek, wishing he still didn't have his armor on, but perhaps it was a blessing as if he felt any more of her he feared he would succumb to his desires and never look back.   
  
"Mushra!"   
  
He looked up when he heard a different voice call his name and saw Yakumo, Kutal, and Sago running towards them, a sigh of relief mixed with disappointment emerging. Sago reached them first and knelt down beside them. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"She was attacked by an Enterran," he replied, holding up the card and tossing it towards Yakumo. "He's been dealt with."  
  
Yakumo caught it, her eyes never leaving Mushra as she looked upon his face for the first time without his helmet to cover it, and it was a pity he kept it covered. He really was quite handsome, and it was no wonder Sasuna had fallen in love with him after looking upon it. Then she saw her burns and rushed over to her. "She's hurt!" she cried.  
  
"Thanks for stating the obvious," she muttered and thankfully only Mushra heard it. "Mushra, it burns!" she hissed as the pain worsened for a second.  
  
His lips tightened, he picked her up in his arms. "Hold on, Sasuna. I'm taking you back to camp."  
  
"I'll go look for something to treat the burns with," Kutal offered.  
  
Sago eyed him warily. "I think I'll come along with you," he added. "You never know what may be hiding out there."   
  
Yakumo watched as they both disappeared into the woods and she followed Mushra as he took Sasuna back to camp, hoping that she would be okay, for her sake if not for his.  
  
****************  
  
Will Sasuna follow through on her plans to turn Yakumo in to Kazan? Or will she realize the goodness of Yakumo's heart? Or will Mushra have to choose between both women? Questions, questions....   
  
Thomas: Uh oh, Mushra, I think you're in trouble.  
  
Mushra: *who's in the process of raiding my fridge* Why?  
  
Thomas: Shelly's writing a romance fic about you.  
  
Mushra: So? What's so bad about that? *pops a big chunk of my lasagna in his mouth*  
  
Thomas: She's writing one about me, and so far she's put me through hell!  
  
Shelly: *bashes Thomas* Thomas Richard Shubaltz! You give me back that disc right now! You're the only one who could have it!  
  
Thomas: *produces a blue disk and waves it in front of me* Come and get it from me if you can! *scampers away*  
  
Shelly: COME BACK HERE!   
  
I hope I can get that disc back from him so I can update! Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


	5. Chapter Five

Author's note: Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
Hope and Love by Shelly  
  
CHAPTER FIVE  
  
  
Mushra set Sasuna down on the ground as gently as he could beside the campfire but she still cried out as much from the heat of the fire as from his mishandling of her. The burns made her skin feel tight and she had no energy left to even cool herself down; she doubted it would even help.  
  
"You'll be all right, 'Suna," he assured her. "Kutal will be back shortly with something, although it may be better used for eating than anything else knowing him," he added with a smile.  
  
Yakumo smiled and walked away a bit to give them some privacy as she watched for Kutal and Sago's return, but she still couldn't keep her eyes from straying to the warrior's handsome face. When he was in his normal form, he was as cute as can be, but she had never looked upon him when his face was uncovered by his helmet and she was unable to keep from staring.  
  
Mushra looked up as he sensed her gaze on him and just as quickly looked back down as he knew it was a shock for her to see him like this. Before this, only Sasuna had seen him without his armor, and now his friends had seen. It was no big deal, but was he really so strange looking to earn such looks?  
  
Sasuna saw the exchange and fought down the jealousy that threatened to rise. "Mushra," she whispered.  
  
"Yes?" he replied as he brushed his finger across her cheek again, trying his best to keep his anger under control. Whoever was responsible for attacking her village and her as well deserved to be brought down, and in a bad way at that.  
  
"I'm sorry that we had to meet under such circumstances," she said. "I wish it could've been a happier reunion for both of us."  
  
"Don't worry about that right now," he replied. "It's enough that we are together and I won't let anything happen to you again," he added as he brushed his lips across her forehead in a tender kiss.  
  
She brought her hand up to the back of his neck to hold him close as she looked up into his eyes. "I missed you so much," she whispered. "I waited for you to come back but you never did. And I thought that you must hate me after what I did."  
  
He silenced her with a finger to her lips. "What we did, 'Suna. You forget that I had just as much involvement as you did. And, no, I could never hate you."  
  
A smile spread across her lips. "Perhaps I need reminding," she suggested as she brushed her thumb across his cheek, her eyes closing as she felt his lips touch hers lightly then with more pressure when she sighed his name and locked her arms around his neck, ignoring the pain it cost her as the pleasure far outweighed it.  
  
Then they drew away from each other with a look of wonder on their faces as she touched her swollen lips with her fingers then his as if giving him a kiss in an entirely different way. "Mushra...I think...I love you," she managed to get out past her emotions.  
  
A smile crossed his face as he took in her words. "I think I love you, too, 'Suna," he said. "I wasn't sure at first as I was scared more than anything. But now I know that I could never live without you," he added as he kissed her again, both of them returning to their normal forms just as Kutal and Sago returned.  
  
  
  
"Mushra, there's no way you're getting my tunic off!" Sasuna cried.  
  
"I didn't mean all the way off! Just enough for me to get some of this stuff on you!"  
  
"You--you--pervert!" she cried, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Hardhead!" he returned, his eyes narrowed. Now that she was back to normal, some of her energy had returned and now she was on the rampage against him for wanting to put some of this ointment on her that Kutal had found.  
  
Yakumo couldn't help but laugh although she didn't let them see that she was. "All right, that's enough. Sasuna, would you like for me to put it on? If it will help, then you need to use it."  
  
She sighed heavily. "All right, Yakumo, I guess you can. But no peeking, Mushra!"  
  
"Humph! As if there was anything to look at," he muttered under his breath.  
  
But it wasn't quiet enough. "Mushra, I heard that!" she cried as she threw a piece of bark at him.  
  
He dodged it and stuck out his tongue at her. She would've thrown another but Yakumo took it from her before any harm was done. "Mushra, why don't you leave for a bit until I get this on her?" the human suggested.  
  
Sago stepped up next to Mushra. "Come on, Mushra. Kutal and I found a pond nearby that might have some fish in it. How about we try and catch some?"  
  
He sighed. "All right, all right, let's go."  
  
  
  
Yakumo sighed in relief as they walked away, and they were able to apply the ointment in peace as well as get her burns bandaged, which stretched across her midsection and across her upper arms where the ropes had burned her. While she worked, she began to hum a song that Sasuna faintly remembered from her childhood, and she soon became aware of the other girl's change in mood.  
  
"What is it, Sasuna?" she asked.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied as she played with her tunic in her hands while Yakumo worked at finishing the bandage around on her back.  
  
"You can talk to me," she offered. "I'm a good listener."  
  
Sasuna sighed. "It's that song you're singing. I remember it from my childhood before...before my parents died."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said as she helped Sasuna get her tunic back on. "How did it happen?"  
  
"I don't really remember it," she said, surprising herself by opening up to the human. There was something about her that inspired trust in others, and she was no different as she was affected by it as well. "I was young and only remember being told that they died, but I still mourned for them all the same. Are we done now?" she asked hopefully.  
  
The human woman smiled. "Yes, we are."  
  
Sasuna smiled and it was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. "Thanks, Yakumo!" she cried before running off in the direction Mushra had gone.  
  
  
  
"Darn it! Why can't I catch anything?!" Mushra cried.  
  
Sago sat beside him holding a stick with a line fastened at the end which disappeared into the water's edge. "You've got to have patience, Mushra. Fish just don't come to the surface right away."  
  
"Oh, no?" he asked wryly as he cocked an eyebrow towards Kutal, who was kneeling down by the bank, watching the water closely.   
  
"Here, fishie, fishie," he called. "Come here, you delicious--a-ha!" he cried as he plunged his hands into the water and came up with a wriggling bundle in his hands.  
  
"Well, Kutal's a cat and has a natural affinity for it," Sago explained quickly.  
  
"Nnnnn," Mushra growled then brightened as an idea came to him. "I got it!" Jumping to his feet, he took out his staff and extended the blade on the end. Watching the water, he waited for the tell-tale shimmer of the fish before plunging it deep into the water, coming up with a fish squirming on the end of it. "Ha ha! I caught one!" he shouted.  
  
"Catch this!" a voice called out, breathless as if the owner had been running.  
  
Mushra looked up just in time for Sasuna to crash into him, both of them falling into the water. When he came back up, Mushra had a fish in his mouth, which he removed and pitched to Sago. Not seeing Sasuna, he looked around for her, but couldn't find her. "Sasuna?" he called.  
  
"Right here!" she cried as she jumped onto him and drug him back down, causing a wrestling match to ensue between them.  
  
"Hey, do you mind!" Sago called. "You're alerting every enemy for miles as to our location!"  
  
Both of them stopped what they were doing and stood there with sheepish grins on their faces. Sasuna looked at Mushra and giggled as she took out a piece of grass from his hair. "You're all wet, Mushra," she said then threw her arms around him for a sound kiss on the lips.  
  
"Hey, watch it! Not in front of everybody!" he cried softly.  
  
"It's dark, silly, they can't see," she murmured against his mouth as her hand moved below the waterline, causing a blush to rise to his cheeks.  
  
  
  
That night they lie next to one another, Mushra behind her with his arm wrapped protectively around her waist and his face nestled deep into her hair. Yakumo saw them and smiled. Although they fought sometimes, one thing for certain was that they both loved each other very much.  
  
****************  
  
See, Mushra didn't have to choose after all. It's obvious to all who he loves. But what will happen if he learns that she was conspiring to hand Yakumo over? Thanks for reading! C-ya! 


End file.
